


In Need of Help

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: When Heather crash lands, Dagur is there to help her.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Heather
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	In Need of Help

Pain radiated through multiple parts of Heather’s body. She’d crash landed on the Hunter ship with Windshear, and now, she was sure she had multiple broken bones. The fall had been from quite a ways up. Astrid hadn’t meant to bring her down like this. It was all part of their scheme to make it look like Heather was working with the Hunters, but now, she was badly hurt. 

“Heather!” The call came from Dagur. He rushed over to her. One of her legs was pinned beneath Windshear, surely crushed by her weight. 

Heather groaned. Yep, she was hurting. Her right leg was surely broken, and some of her ribs too. She could feel it all very acutely, agony coursing through her nerves. 

“Is Windshear okay?” Heather asked. Her dragon hadn’t moved off of her like she usually would had she been conscious. 

“She’s unconscious. Here, let me move her.” With all his might, Dagur pushed on Windshear’s unconscious form, and little by little, she slid off of Heather’s leg. Heather gave a cry once the weight was gone, reaching for her leg, gritting her teeth. 

“Make sure Windshear’s okay,” Heather said. She was worried about her dragon. 

“I came over to make sure  _ you’re  _ okay,” Dagur told her. Heather couldn’t quite get up off the deck of the ship. “I don’t know, sis. You don’t look too good.”

“What the fuck was that?!” came Ryker’s angry call. He stomped over to them, hands flailing. “You had her!”

Heather sat up with Dagur’s help, a hand over her ribs. Her armor would have to come off in private. “Yeah, and then she got me. I can’t win every fight there is.” It hurt to sit up, to talk. Heather really wished that she didn’t have to deal with Ryker right now. 

“Well, then you got what you deserved,” Ryker said. He turned to Windshear. “Fucking useless,” he spat. He kicked at her, and that had Windshear waking up. She made a groaning noise, moved to attack Ryker, but Heather put a hand on her flank, met her in the eye. There would be plenty of time to get Ryker for all the things he’d done later, but now wasn’t it. 

Windshear calmed with Heather’s hand on her. “Get someone to take care of her,” Heather choked out to Ryker. “She’s hurt.”

“And why should I?”

“Because how are we supposed to fight the Dragon Riders without one of our own?” Heather questioned with a glare.

Ryker rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I see your point.” He gestured to two men who had come over to inspect what was happening. “You two, make sure the dragon is given proper treatment.”

Despite being Dragon Hunters, they knew how to take care of dragons, and they wouldn’t hurt Windshear for fear of getting on Heather’s bad side, or Ryker’s. So, Heather would just have to be fine with that. 

“Let’s get you to your bedchamber,” Dagur said. He put an arm under Heather, hefted her to her feet, and Heather gave a cry when she put weight on her broken leg. Dagur looked down at it, something Heather was refusing to do, because she knew she would be sick if she did. “Yeah, that’s gonna need a doctor. But come with me first. I’ll get you all settled in.”

With Dagur’s help, Heather painfully limped her way down below deck and to her quarters. The room was small, but cozy. Dagur took her over to the bed, had her sit. 

“We have to get your armor off of you,” Dagur said.

Heather nodded in agreement. “I think some of my ribs are broken.”

Dagur winced in sympathy, then began helping Heather with the buckles to her armor. This was hardly the first time he’d undressed her, but this was for something very different than sex. She was badly hurt, and needed his help. It made her feel terribly weak, that she currently couldn’t take care of herself. 

It felt a little better when her armor came off, but then Dagur was stripping her down to her first layer of clothing. “I’m gonna have to cut off the clothing around your leg,” Dagur said. 

“Okay,” Heather nodded, let Dagur help her lay back on her bed. Then, Dagur was drawing a knife and leaning over her. Usually, such a thing would frighten her, as Dagur could be unpredictable, but he’d been nothing but helpful with her right now. He wasn’t going to hurt her, especially not when she was already hurt. 

Heather couldn’t help crying as the clothing was cut off of her leg. She didn’t look down at it. No, she wouldn’t. She knew that it would look too bad. 

“Thank you, Dagur,” Heather gasped out through her tears.

Dagur took her hand, gave it a squeeze, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Anything for you. Now, let me go get that doctor.”

Dagur’s hold on her hand lingered for a moment, and then he was leaving the room, and Heather was alone with her anguish.


End file.
